


sexting attempt gone wrong( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by akito_kun69



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tamaki, Daddy Kink, Gay teens, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Might Update, Sexting, Smut, Texting, Unfinished, kind of, slight mommy kink, top kyoya, unfinished smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akito_kun69/pseuds/akito_kun69
Summary: two gay teens in denial find each other on a messaging app and chaos ensues..(cliff hanger first chapter im sorry,,)
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	sexting attempt gone wrong( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Undead_Cactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_Cactus/gifts).



> this was originally written in 2018!  
> Key for their usernames:  
> |||ThirstySenpai- Tamaki Suoh (OHSHC)  
> |||xXLordReaper_69Xx- Kyoya Ootori (OHSHC)

-started 1/3/18 11:24-  
(if anyone gets the fanfic references i make in this i will marry you)  
ThirstySenpai: Is this the new texting app everyone was talking about??  
xXLordReaper_69Xx: may i ask why you got this app tamaki?  
ThirstySenpai: how did you know it was me??? :((((((  
xXLordReaper_69Xx: your username.  
ThirstySenpai: :'(((((((  
xXLordReaper_69Xx: im going to leave.  
ThirstySenpai: PLEASE DONT!!!!!  
xXLordReaper_69Xx: fine, but-  
xXLordReaper_69Xx: why all caps?  
ThirstySenpai: i was desperate... :<<<<<  
xXLordReaper_69Xx: if im going to stay, we have to do something other than communicate with emoticons...  
ThirstySenpai: okkkkkkkie!  
ThirstySenpai: ....  
ThirstySenpai: do you have any ideas???  
xXLordReaper_69Xx: do you?  
ThirstySenpai: i doooo...  
xXLordReaper_69Xx: then say it tamaki!  
ThirstySenpai: we could...uh  
xXLordReaper_69Xx: what?!  
ThirstySenpai: we could..  
ThirstySenpai: sext..  
xXLordReaper_69Xx: excuse me..  
xXLordReaper_69Xx: WHAT  
ThirstySenpai: WHERE IS THE DELETE OPTION  
xXLordReaper_69Xx: there isnt one.  
ThirstySenpai: AHHHHHH  
ThirstySenpai: I SAID NOTHING  
xXLordReaper_69Xx: did you really-  
xXLordReaper_69Xx: daddy?~  
ThirstySenpai: UHHHHH  
xXLordReaper_69Xx: are you ok??  
-ThirstySenpai has logged off-  
xXLordReaper_69Xx: really tamaki..  
~++++++~  
Tamaki sat upright in his king size bed with open eyes, his mind an absolute mess after what just happened seconds earlier. He sighed and proceeded to try to calm himself down- until he heard a knock on his bedroom window, which, freaked him the fuck out. He moved away from the window, hiding under his covers like a child. "Tamaki!" he heard a familiar voice call out. "Kyoya?" Tamaki called out cautiously. {No-it couldn't be him, he would never sneak out like that}Tamaki said to himself. he heard his window open and Tamaki tensed up while under the security of his lush blankets(even though he knew they weren't that secure). "Daddy~, Where are youuu~"Tamaki heard a low, seductive voice call out. 

Tamaki recognized the sound of the persons voice, it was Kyoya. But Tamaki didn't recognize the tone of the older males voice, it was uncharacteristic for the stoic Host. Tamaki slowly lifted the covers off himself, only to see that Kyoya had already found him. Kyoya was standing right next to his bed, starring at Tamaki. He couldn't see Kyoya's eyes though, he had a glare on his glasses. "M-Mommy? Is that you?" Tamaki timidly asked while backing up to the headboard of his bed. Kyoya followed suit, slowly climbing onto Tamaki's bed, backing him up till he hit the headboard. "Yes~ It is Mommy~" Kyoya purred into Tamaki's ear, making him shiver and almost let out a whine. "W-why are you here?" Tamaki shakily asked. Kyoya leaned in further to Tamaki's face. "Why are you so scared, Daddy~" Kyoya whispers, Tamaki's lips being just a few centimetres away. Tamaki's eyes widened as he looked into Kyoya's eyes with uncertainty. 

Kyoya placed his hand on Tamaki's thigh, causing him to jolt. "Shhhh, its ok Daddy~" Kyoya purred. Kyoya continued, proceeding to slide his hand up Tamaki's thigh, Kyoya heard his breath hitch as he got closer and closer to his hips. Kyoya grabbed onto Tamaki's hips and roughly pulled him down so that Tamaki was pinned under him. Tamaki looked up timidly and saw the lust in Kyoya's eyes, but he didn't know what to do so he closed his eyes. "You look so beautiful under me, Daddy~" Kyoya said. Tamaki blushed and turned his head away, his eyes still shut. Kyoya smirked and moved his hand onto Tamaki's bulge and he palmed it, slowly. Tamaki let out a loud moan in surprise and he opened his eyes in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! the Ouran fandom is as dead as my soul and i wanted to write some smut based on a wattpad fanfic that was cancelled. I will continue if i get at least one person who enjoys this in the comment,, otherwise enjoy the cliffhanger from years ago. this was originally written in 2018!!


End file.
